


Wouldn't It Be Nice?

by extremelyloud_butnottooclose



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, There is no smut, also, and generic title i know i'm uncreative, i also only wrote this because i wanted to use Harry's speech at the end becasue good grief, i dont know how to use this site still, i literally wrote this at two am, its my first story and i would like to not ruin it with my unsmutty mind, literally just a mention of it, sorry bout it, sorry if the formatting and spacing is weird, the ziam is very very slight, this is barely edited and short i know, this is my first work sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyloud_butnottooclose/pseuds/extremelyloud_butnottooclose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are teenagers and everyone else thinks they’re too young to be in love. They were wrong. They are always wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldn't It Be Nice?

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr, leave me feedback! <3  
> my tumblr: extremelyloud-butnottooclose

     “ _Harry_. You’re 16,” Harry’s mother, Anne, warns. “and too young to be in love with anyone. Even Louis.”

  
     Harry sighs. Maybe she’s right.

  
      _(She’s not.)_

  
^^^^

     “Louis, honey,” Louis’ mother, Jay gently reprimands. “You’re so young. You have your entire life to be in love. You’ll go to uni next year! You’ll meet all sorts of new people and have new experiences! Find who you are before you decide you’re in love.”

     Louis looks at his shoes. She may be right.

  
     _(She’s not.)_

  
^^^^

  
      “I’m sorry,” Louis says at the sight of Harry’s tears. “I’m leaving for university tomorrow and it’s not fair to either of us to stay together. You can live your life and I’ll live mine. I think I’ll always love you.”  
     

     “If y-you love m-me, why are you d-doing this?” Harry questions through his hiccupping breaths. “God, Lou, w-we were supposed to p-prove them wrong.”  
     

     Louis looks sincere when he apologizes again, eventually leaving Harry crying on a park bench.

 

     _(They had to prove them wrong.)_

  
^^^^

     Harry takes a deep breath before entering the small café. He needs to find a place to actually make his tea as he likes it, none of that crap in the student lounge in the dorm. Upon entrance, he immediately notices the café’s dimly lit interior and the pretentious indie music Harry has come to love in the past few years playing through the speakers. The smell of tea, coffee, and baked goods drift from the counter at the front. Exposed brick walls give the small space a distinctly autumn feel, and Harry falls in love with it immediately. He tends to do that, falling in love with things incapable of loving him back with matching intensity. Harry wasn’t bitter.

     It's half past ten on a Saturday, so the line in the shop was long. Harry didn’t mind. When it was his turn to order, a boy’s voice greets him.

     “Hiiii, can I get you anything?” The boy states and Harry looks from the overhead menu, down to the voice. Harry recognizes that voice. His breath hitches.  
     At the sound, the boy looks up from the notebook he was writing in, and the polite smile breaks into a look of discomfort, mixed with something else. Disbelief, maybe? The look flashes away so quickly though, Harry may have imagined it completely. But one thing is unmistakable; that is his Louis, and he is so beautiful.  
 

     _(They have to prove them wrong.)_

^^^^

     After that fateful day in the coffee shop, Harry sees Louis around campus more often than probably normal. Playing football in the park with a friend, in the library studying, walking from class to class, and Harry suspects he really pissed destiny off somehow.

     He still gets his tea from the café, and he and Louis still haven’t spoken beyond pleasantries and Harry giving his order.  
    

     But it is still his Louis, Harry is still in love with him, and he is still so _beautiful_.

     _(He has to prove them wrong.)_

^^^^  
     

     Harry is scared to make an effort. Louis doesn’t try.

     As it turns out, they’re in the same group of friends. Zayn, Harry’s flat mate, and Liam, Louis flat mate, are dating. They made it. Harry and Louis didn’t, and Harry tried not to be too jealous of the fond looks and hand holding. _Tried_ , that is.

     But, aside from bitterness on Harry’s part, it was an okay arrangement. At parties, they walked circles around each other, avoiding eye contact. In smaller gatherings, just the four of them and Niall, (no one can really recall how they met Niall, he just wedged himself into their lives and everyone loves him too much to kick him out) they either make excuses to get out of it or will sit on opposite ends of the room. Every time they are in the same room, Harry has to refrain from gravitating towards Louis, and Harry’s lung capacity seems to decrease at every missed opportunity.

     _(Harry doesn’t think he can prove them wrong.)_

^^^^

     At one of Niall’s famous parties, Harry gets a bit drunk. By “bit”, he gets very, very drunk. When Harry gets drunk, his heart does all the talking. This time, Louis is the victim.  
Harry stumbles up behind Louis. He taps at Louis’ shoulder and Louis spins around, watching Harry nervously.

     “Can we talk?” Harry asks, having to shout a bit over the beat of the music. He gestures upstairs to the spare bedroom, and Louis nods.

     When they reach the bedroom, they sit. It’s dark, but there’s enough moonlight seeping in through the curtains to see Louis’ face. They’re not close enough to touch, but close enough that Harry can smell Louis’ cologne. Harry thinks its Burberry, but its hard to tell over the sweat and alcohol. He still _smells_ beautiful, and Harry is simultaneously too drunk and not drunk enough for the impending conversation.

     The air is heavy, hanging with unsaid words and long since broken promises.

     The silence is deafening, and Harry blearily wonders how it’s so silent upstairs, when the party is still raging on downstairs.

     Surprisingly, it’s Louis who breaks the silence first. “You know, I’ve never stopped caring about you,” he turns to look at Harry. “I still remember how I felt after we kissed for the first time. I felt safe with you, like no one could tear us down. You were 16, I was 18, and I think you’ve ruined me for anyone else.”

     Harry turns to meet Louis’ eyes for the first time. “When you said you’d always love me, you-“

     “Yes, I meant it, you idiot. I don’t think I’ve ever said something so truthful in my life, Jesus Christ. And deep down, I think I always knew I’d find my way back to you.” Louis says, eyes shining, waiting for a response from Harry.

     His words are surprisingly sobering, much to Harry’s relief and dismay. “I think you’ve ruined me too, for the record,” Harry says with a slightly manic grin. “20 years from now, I could be driving you home from the pub, drunk off the wall, you’re _screaming_ along with the song on the radio at the top of your lungs, being such an _obnoxious little shit_ and I’ll look over at you and I’ll still think I’m the luckiest man in the world.”

    At some point throughout his spiel, Harry’s gaze had shifted to his hands resting in his lap. He looks up again, and sees Louis staring at him tears in his eyes, and Harry realizes he’s crying as well.

     Louis leans in, and slowly Harry’s lips meet Louis’ thin ones. Louis’ lips are soft, just like he remembers. Even through the love blown haze, all Harry can think is _Louis, Louis,_ and _I never want to forget the way your lips feel on mine_. The kiss is deep and passionate, but the tears streaming down their faces eventually cause them to break away.

     “What a bunch of saps we are,” Louis says, wiping the tears off Harry’s face with a small laugh. He takes Harry’s hand. “I love you, Harry. I really, truly do.”

     “I love you too,” Harry says, and he feels young and stupid for the waterfalls still streaming from his eyes. “Louis, please tell me they were wrong. We aren’t too young to be in love.”

    “I promise you Harry, we were never too young, and we were wrong to believe otherwise.”

     _(They proved them wrong.)_

_"Wouldn't it be nice if we were older_

_Then we wouldn't have to wait so long_

_And wouldn't it be nice to live together_

_In the kind of world where we belong_

_oh, wouldn’t it be nice?"_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! Leave feedback!


End file.
